


BANG

by Kayzo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feelings, Godstiel: Castiel as God, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have to kill it. It's what they do, no matter who it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BANG

Sam is knocked out to the side, he's still breathing but there's blood coming from his head. He might be concussed. Dean hurts everywhere, banged up good, but nothing deadly. (And why is that? his brain taunts, With a thought you'd be dead, but you're  _not_ ). The colt is a few feet away, having been flung out of Dean's hands the moment they stepped into the warehouse. If Dean can just get this thing distracted, he could grab it and-

A noise comes from the other, a grunt or a moan. It doesn't matter. It's different than the calm voice that they've been hearing this whole time, and Dean takes his chance. His hands are around the gun before he thinks to move and it's trained on the other (steady, like his father taught him) seconds later.

That's when he sees it, that something's changed. The thing (that he will never call Cas, because this  _isn't_ his Cas,  _can't_  be his Cas), it's eyes are clearer, as if all those souls inside it, those that drug it on power and kill Cas's grace with whispers of good intention have been pushed back. Like his Cas, his little angel has fought them back. There are tears trailing down it's face as Dean can only imagine his Cas sees what's happened, what he's done,  _become_.

It looks at it's hands as if they're not it's own and Dean's hand wavers. His heart crys out, this is Cas! His Cas is back! Finally,  _finally_ , Dean has him  _back_. But his hunter mind waits for the flash of souls behind those eyes that Dean'd come to love, waits for this to all go terribly, terribly wrong (as if it hasn't already).

"Now, Dean!" The yell startles Dean, rights his wavering hand and steals his breath. That's  _Cas_. "Shoot!" Cas flinches.

But Dean doesn't shoot. His hand stays steady and his finger's on the trigger, but he doesn't shoot. Cas rounds on him, taught , eyes a mix of anger and sadness and regret so profound, so  _human_  that Dean doesn't know what to think.

"Shoot." Cas's arms go limp, as if his strings were snapped, but his head stays tall, "Humor me, Dean. Just one last time."

BANG!


End file.
